Nonchalance
by xBlue-Walrusx
Summary: Valencia is multilingual, musical and not the average 23 year old. She moves to Japan after a few deaths to pursue her talent in lingustics. There she meets some not so average people and gets mixed up in a world she never thought existed. OCxKurama


I have been wanting to get this story out for a while. I hope you all like it and although it seems Kurama centered at the moment it won't be.

I don't own any characters in Yu Yu Hakusho except for my character Valencia and any other OC's.

* * *

**Nonchalance [Yu Yu Hakusho] [I am Valencia]**

* * *

**Change is never easy for anybody. Ever. It thrusts people from their comfort zones into situations that were never requested or wanted. Sometimes the change is with good cause. It could be an amazing new person has come into one's life and washed away the pain and sins of the past. On the other hand change can be due to a very somber situation. Possibly the passing of a family member or two, and perhaps their last wish was for their only daughter to fulfill her dreams in another country.**

**Valencia was experiencing just that very sensation. Currently she was sitting Indian style right in the middle of about twenty or so boxes in her new, small, and cheap apartment in the center of Tokyo, Japan. Her heart was thudding within her chest with its usual unsteady beat; her breathing came out in short gasps because she couldn't seem to draw in a normal amount of air. Loneliness began to sink its black, spider like claws into her odd little heart but it wasn't the kind of loneliness she was accustomed to. The feeling she was expecting was one of just an absence of a loved one from her presence, though they weren't more than a few miles away. No, the loneliness she was experiencing was far worse. It resonated within her very bones and reminded her that she was indeed alone in Japan. No friends were within any reasonable distance of her. Her parents were dead and she had no other family that she could claim. She was the very meaning of alone at the current moment. **

**Fresh tears threatened to spill out of her makeup clad eyes and cover the trails of old tears with new ones but she pushed them back. She wasn't about to cry for the sixth time since her arrival. With a deep breath she pulled herself together and looked around at the empty apartment just begging to be made into her home.**

"**No more crying you big baby. Get your shit together Valencia, tomorrow you have to get your documents in order at the college and school starts in a week." She whispered to herself and drew in another large breath. Overly compensating for the sadness in her heart Valencia leapt to her feet to stand at her full height of five feet and four inches, without the five inch heels she was previously wearing. Her bare, French manicured toes drummed against the floor as she looked over the boxes, not sure where to start first.**

* * *

**Astonishingly three hours later Valencia was more than half way finished with furnishing her apartment. Satisfied with what she was able to accomplish she looked over everything with a smug expression. The living area was rather compact but she managed to squeeze her large, coca colored sectional, chocolate glass coffee table, two black lamps, modest sized T.V. set and cherry wood colored T.V. stand. Sure, there wasn't much room for walking or yoga but Valencia figured with all of the studying she was going to have to do in Japan she wouldn't have time to anything that required living room space. **

**The kitchen was almost completely finished because all she really had to do was unpack and repack all of her plates, bowls, silverware, pots and pans into the cupboard of her choosing. Next she whipped around to some of the largest boxes left untouched and stamped with large lettering that read 'fragile' on every visible inch of them. It might have been a tad bit over board on her part but the things contained in those boxes were the only real connections she had with her friends back home and her heart would shatter into pieces if anything happened to them.**

**Valencia surveyed exactly how much room she had in the small, already cramped living room and silently arranged how everything would fit within her mind. After a minute or two of finding no possible way of everything squeezing in comfortably she threw away all logic, grabbed a box cutter and began to tenderly slice one box open. She thrust it open to see a large, black blob of fabric and padding. With a small grunt she threw her small arm in the box and dug around for the only strap attached to the case and dragged it out of the box, trying her hardest not to knock it against anything. Once she was able to stably stand the fabric case at its full height of around two feet she unclipped the part of the strap that held the top sealed and unzipped the case to reveal a powder pink and sparkle painted hand drum. With a grin she slid the Conga out of its casing and inspected it all around for any bumps and scrapes. There were none to be seen so she happily slid the drum over her soft, bronze colored carpet to one of the walls of her living room so that she could fit the other two drums along with it.**

**Ten minutes later she successfully unpacked a Tumbadora and a Quinto and set them right with the Conga to complete her set of three shimmery pink drums. Next to them she set up her chrome and clear headed Timbales, the cymbal and cymbal stand that belonged to it and screwed on the auxiliary percussion that comes along with the drums. She decided to leave the other instruments she had stashed in the boxes until she could maneuver everything so that they would fit somewhere. **

**Thoroughly satisfied with her living room despite the two foot wide trail she had made for walking; Valencia shuffled past all of her things and managed to shut off the lights to the room. Stifling a yawn she, again, tactfully maneuvered past everything and walked down the short hallway of her apartment to the bathroom. Exhausted and robot-like Valencia went through her nightly routines and tried to put forth as little effort as possible. Once she was finished with all of the makeup washed off of her face, teeth brushed and long, luscious hair pulled back into a high ponytail she dragged herself to the only bedroom in her apartment. Not taking a second glance at her completely bare room save for her mattress and comforters she threw herself onto the bed like a limp rag doll and stayed in the position for a few minutes. Until she felt like it was time to shift into a more comfortable position under the covers the feelings she was trying to avoid began to seep their way back into her mind and heart. **

**Again she felt alone. She felt terrified that she would be doing all of this by herself. No one was there for her this time. All of the people she cared about were either across the world or dead and it was breaking her heart once again. Fresh tears began to trickle from her eyes and dampen the pillow her head rested on. She began to wonder if she would be able to make it in this foreign country. Tenderly she grabbed one of the biggest pillows on her bed and curled around it in false comfort. The tears started to run down her face with more ferocity as they soaked the area her head laid on. Frustrated with herself Valencia shut her eyes tight and willed herself to fall asleep.**

* * *

**Emerald eyes stared seemingly blankly at the front of the college hall while waiting for the professor to show up. They flickered over to the clock to see he still had ten minutes of sitting silently before class actually started. He let out a barely audible jaded sigh and tried to ignore a chorus of cooing from behind him. It seemed that even in his fourth year of college the same fan club he had acquired since high school were relentless in their affections towards him. **

**With a small pursing of his lips he began reflecting on his life since high school. It was almost as if things were progressively dulling within his life. He had taken a year and a half off school to do a brief job search and once he had found one he acquired enough money and stability to move out of his parent's house and into a small house he shared with Hiei and occasionally Yusuke if he was tired of being around his mother. After a few months he decided to go back to school with a vision of gaining a master's degree in a field of environmentalogy. At first it was ideal. He was very busy with school work, his job and occasionally being called to complete missions for Spirit World. His power as a demon was growing exponentially along with Yusuke and Hiei while he was keeping up Dean's list at Tokyo Gakugei University. It was his first choice in college right out of high school and he got in with no problems and brought a great honor to his family with it being one of the most prestigious universities in Tokyo. He never had time to think about the opposite sex and in all honesty it never bothered him. **

**Then suddenly a year passed by. Then two. The number of missions he was called on began decreasing. Koenma gave them all the option to quit being a Spirit Detective because they didn't have an honest reason to be there. There was finally a ruler of Demon world with the ending of the tournament that would decide that. Problems were diminishing. Life was slowing down. His training days became less and less with no need for it. Everything was calmed down and for the past year he hadn't even sparred with anyone and oddly enough he was beginning to miss it. **

**Kurama let a frown tug at his lips when he realized his life actually became **_**boring.**_

**Suddenly the sound of someone sitting down a seat away from him jerked him out of his thoughts and left him in an almost sour mood from actually being caught off guard. He really was starting to lose his touch and only at the age of 23! He glanced at the person to note she was a female and was about to turn back to the spot he was staring at when a flash of amber and lilac caught his eye. She obviously wasn't from the area. Her facial features weren't native to Japan and if anything made him assume she was of Latin decent but he wasn't sure which kind. Her skin was tanned and reminded him of a very soft and light bronze. Hair that shone like silk was tossed to the side of her head as she dug meticulously into her hand crocheted backpack. Her hair was three different colors. Jet black was the main color but a soft lilac cascaded down from the black on the under half of her hair while bleached white streaks poked out in random spots among the lilac and some of the black. She wore dark jeans that were tucked into long black slouch boots and a dark grey pea coat. Kurama tore his attention away from her physical appearance and noticed she seemed to be having some trouble.**

"**No me digas que me olvidé de mis lápices. Ugh que soy tan tonto. Odio todo."(**Do** not tell me I forgot my pencil. Ugh I'm so stupid. I hate everything.) She growled to herself before forcefully shutting her backpack and sitting up straight with her eyes closed in irritation. They fluttered for a moment before she opened them fully and revealed honey golden eyes that were misted over in anguish and anxiety. With an obvious debate with herself she ran a small hand through her long hair then finally turned towards him. She was silent for a moment before she opened her blood red lips and said, "K-kon'nichiwa, watashiii wa totemo zan'nendesu... Shikashi, watashi wa uhhhh wa dekimasen. Hanasu..." (**Hello**, I am so sorry... But I uhhhh can't. Speak...) She stammered as her cheeks started to turn a soft rosy color due to her frustration and embarrassment. Kurama couldn't help it for a moment but he stared at her, wide eyed and impressed at the instant change in languages she was using. He was incredibly interested in her now and not just because of the languages. Her spirit energy was higher than the average human and it perked up his own demon aura. It was something he hadn't felt in quite a while and was eager at the rush it brought back to his blood.**

**A second after his initial shock Kurama flawlessly put up the polite front he usually wore in public but couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth. "Do not fret I speak English and that was valiant effort." He kept a warm smile on his face as her head snapped up to look at him with wide amber eyes. The surprise in her eyes melted away to pure relief before she slumped onto her chair desk. **

"**Ugh you are a redheaded angel. Like you don't even know. I'm very sorry to bother you but may I please borrow a pencil?" She sighed as she picked her head up once again and gave him a shining smile that made his heart skip a beat. Her voice flushed over his ears like a calming wind. It flowed and cooed in a semi deep, feminine California drawl. **

"**Yes I do and it is no trouble at all." Kurama said before handing a mechanical pencil to her. She took it with an appreciative look and held out her hand.**

"**Thank you very much. I'm Valencia Macias. What's your name?" She smiled bright. Kurama returned it and took her hand in a soft hand shake. A small electric like spark ran up his arm but he effortlessly covered his shock from showing on his face. Yet that couldn't be said for Valencia. Her hand jerked from him slightly but she didn't release it. Her amber eyes widened but then returned to normal size as she waited for his name.**

"**I'm Minamino Shuuichi. Pleased to meet you Valencia." He said as he released her hand. **

"**Pleased to meet you as well Shuuichi!" She said as she kept her eyes glued on him. "Now I don't mean to be rude but your hair color is beautiful. How on earth did you get such a vibrant red? Is your hair naturally a bleach blonde color? Because that is impressive!" She exclaimed but was careful to keep her voice quiet in the almost silent speech hall. Kurama tensed for a second before he relaxed and faced her with a small smile.**

"**Oh it is a natural color." He replied simply.**

"**Natural? No way. You have to be lying Shuuichi!" She pushed as she delicately reached over and grabbed a lock of his hair and twisted it within her fingers before dropping it and giving it a critical look. "Oh my god… That feels way too healthy to be dyed. That is just incredible." She breathed as she continued to look at his hair before turning her attention to the white haired professor that walked into the room.**

**Kurama didn't answer but glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was very interested now. Humans saw his hair as nothing more than a shining black. Demons and humans with a strong sixth sense saw it for what it really was. Hair as red as the petals of the roses he manipulated.**


End file.
